Midgards übernathorlichste WG!
by Joana Schulze
Summary: (Achtung: Nicht ernst nehmen! Just 4 fun!) Nach einigen mehr oder weniger unüberlegten Entscheidungen, ziehen die Avengers in ein gemeinsames Haus. Auch Loki, Phil und Nick sind mit von der Partie. Hinzu kommen zwei junge Mädchen, die ihre Zimmer durch ein Preisausschreiben gewonnen haben und noch nicht wissen, was da eigentlich auf sie zu kommt. Werden sie es meistern?
1. Kapitel 1

**Midgards übernathorlichste WG!**

Kapitel 2

Cap und Phil 4 ever 3

Luna und Corona, die beiden Neulinge in der übernathorlichsten WG auf Midgard, hatten es sich vor einigen Minuten noch in den kuscheligen Sitzsäcken vor dem Fernseher gemütlich gemacht, als es auf einmal an ihrer Tür klopfte. „Herein." riefen sie im Chor.

Tony Stark grinste den Mädchen entgegen, als er die Tür mit einem fröhlichen „Hallooo!" öffnete. Beide wurden regelrecht von seinem Grinsen angesteckt! „Ich wollte euch nur Bescheid sagen, dass ihr heute Abend um 18:00 Uhr in den Freizeitraum kommen sollt. Wenn ihr diesen Gang entlang geht, steigt die Treppen hinauf und dann steht ihr auch schon davor. Das könnt ihr gar nicht verfehlen, es ist ausgeschildert. ...Wenn ihr mich nun entschuldigen würdet. Ein wild gewordener Ase verfolgt mich, keine schöne Sache. Bis dann!" Und schon rannte er schnell davon. Er machte nicht mal mehr die Tür zu. Nur zwei Sekunden später kam Thor an dem Zimmer vorbei gerannt und rief: „Für Asgard!"

Verwundert starrten Luna und Corona einige Momente lang auf die Tür. „Wollen wir uns das ansehen?" fragte Corona ihre Freundin, welche sofort „Auf jeden Fall" antwortete.

Gemeinsam gingen sie Thor hinterher. Das war nicht sonderlich schwer, denn es war fast so, als könnte man ihn über 10 Kilometer weit hören und verstehen. ...Als er vorhin an dem Zimmer vorbei gerannt ist, konnte man hören, das Loki offensichtlich vor Schock von seinem Sofa gefallen war...

Als sie die beiden Streithähne endlich fanden, hatten diese schon ihr Katz-und-Maus-Spiel beendet. Thor hatte den ihn gegenüber kleinen Tony schon am Kragen gepackt und schüttelte ihn gut durch. Luna und Corona standen nebeneinander und sahen den beiden einfach zu. Auf einmal sahen sie, dass sie nicht die einzigen waren, die da standen. Neben ihnen stand auf einmal Natasha Romanoff, oder auch Black Widow! Die beiden Mädchen erschraken und Luna versteckte sich wieder hinter Corona. „Ich bin Agentin, ich muss mich lautlos anschleichen können. ...Keine Angst, ich bin nur wegen den beiden Idioten hier." Langsam ging sie zu Thor und Tony. „Okay, was ist los hier? Ich kann nicht arbeiten, wenn ihr so herum schreit! ...Außerdem glaube ich, dass Hawkeye eben vor Schreck Eier gelegt hat. Zu mindestens klang es so..." sprach sie und sah misstrauisch zum Dach, auf welchem das riesige Vogelhaus stand. Den Gesichtszügen der Anwesenden zufolge, dachten alle das Selbe: „What the fuck?!"

Luna tippte auf einmal Corona an der Seite an und zeigte auf ein Fenster, welches ein wenig über ihnen war. Die Beiden gingen ein bisschen nach hinten, um besser hinein sehen zu können. Es war offensichtlich das Zimmer von Captain America. Durch die Flagge und die vielen Stickereien von seinem Schild, war es nicht sonderlich übersehbar.

Doch was sie da sahen, war auf so vielen Ebenen falsch. Es war einfach so falsch...

Man konnte sehen, dass Phil ein maßgeschneidertes Captain America-Kostüm trug.

Sogar die Maske passte haargenau. Hinzu kam ein Plastikschild, welches beinahe so wie das von Captain America aussah. ...Das war jedoch nicht das falsche daran. Phil und Cap umarmten sich! Sie umarmten sich und hörten gar nicht mehr auf! ...Man konnte schon fast hören, wie Phil wie ein Fangirl quietschte und gleichzeitig zufrieden schnurrte.

„So fühlen sich also Stalker, ja? ...Ich bin froh, dass ich keiner bin." kam es von Corona.

„Ich mag ja Boyslove, aber im echten Leben ist das ja dann doch etwas... anders."

Luna nickte ihr nur bejahend zu. Das war schon eine Szene für sich. „Wo sind wir hier nur gelandet?" dachte sich die schon verstörte Corona. Das war gerade mal der erste Tag. Würden die beiden unschuldigen Mädchen irgendwann etwa auch so werden?

Niemand wusste es zu jenem Zeitpunkt.

Während Tony, Natasha und Thor noch mit sich selbst zu tun hatten, gingen Luna und Corona zurück zu ihrem Zimmer. „Wie wird das erst, wenn sie heute Abend möglicherweise betrunken sind? ...Du bist 15 und ich 16... Meinst du, wir sollten es auch wagen, wenn sich die Situation ergibt?" Lunas Frage war wohl durchaus berechtigt.

Ob man sich einem solchen Schauspiel nüchtern stellen sollte? „Ich glaube, bei dem bloßen Anblick, von betrunkenen Avengers, hat man schon mehr Alkohol als überhaupt erlaubt im Blut..." antwortete Corona Böses ahnend.

In jenem Moment ging gerade Bruce Banner an den beiden blassen Mädchen vorbei.

Der freundliche Mann lächelte sie lieb an. „Ihr müsst die neuen Mitbewohner sein, nicht wahr? Mein Name ist Bruce Banner. Ich wohne ebenfalls hier. Es freut mich eure Bekanntschaft zu ma-... Ist alles in Ordnung? Ihr seid so blass. ...Ah, verstehe schon. Ihr habt versehentlich durch das Fenster von Captain America gesehen, nicht wahr?"

Corona und Luna nickten daraufhin eifrig. „Ja... Wie bekommt man diese Gedanken wieder aus seinem Kopf?" wollte Luna wissen. „Gar nicht. Daran müsst ihr euch wohl gewöhnen... Vielleicht hilft es, erst gar nicht darüber zu reden. ...Das ist jedoch auch einer der Gründe, warum beinahe nur noch Nick Fury und Cap mit Phil reden. Armer Bursche..."

antwortete Bruce lächelnd. Es herrschte zwischen ihnen Stille. Offenbar hatte jeder das Selbe Bild im Kopf. Rasch gingen Luna und Corona zu ihrem Zimmer, während sich Bruce peinlich berührt am Kopf kratzte. „Also, dann... Bis heute Abend, ihr Zwei!"

Als es kurz vor 6 am Abend war, hatten sich Luna und Corona gerade erst mental darauf vorbereiten können. Vor Panik hyperventilierte Corona ein Mal. „Keine Sorge, Corona.

Der Abend wird schön! Der Abend wird schön! Der Abend wird... schööön!" sprach sie mit sich selbst. „Hey, jetzt sei mal nicht hochdramatisch. Ich finde sie alle ganz nett. ...Klar, das mit Phil war irgendwie verstörend, aber auf eine kranke Art und Weise ganz niedlich, oder nicht?" Luna versuchte sie anscheinend zu beruhigen. „Ja... Mehr oder weniger. Ich dachte, ich sei diesbezüglich schon abgebrüht, aber das habe ich nicht erwartet. ...Fehlt nur noch, dass Hawkeye einen echten Vogel zur Frau nimmt. Warte, warum kann ich mir das vorstellen?!" Und wieder herrschte Stille. „Caw Caw, Motherfucker... Caw Caw..."

Luna machte sich anscheinend noch über ihre blühende Fantasie lustig. „Was denkst du, werden die für Musik abspielen? Dinge wie die Charts?" Corona fiel ihr sofort ins Wort.

„Oh, bitte nicht! Diesen hirnlosen Kram kann ich nicht mehr hören! ...Na ja, schön wär's, wenn ich wirklich nicht mehr könnte." Corona ließ verzweifelt den Kopf hängen.

Zufällig hatte Loki ihr Gespräch mitgehört. „Hey, ihr Beiden. ...Sie spielen meist die Ballermann CDs ab. Es gibt sich jeder mal als DJ aus. Warum auch immer... Und ich würde euch nicht empfehlen IRGENDETWAS vom Buffet zu trinken oder zu essen, denn man weiß nie, in was davon Alkohol ist und in was nicht. Selbst in Chips könnte ein wenig davon drin sein, denn Hawkeye macht die gerne selber... Man glaubt es kaum, aber er kocht. Nur keine Eier. Er sagt, es sei Kannibalismus... Komischer Typ." Loki verzog sein Gesicht zu einer leicht angewiderten Mine. Luna und Corona sahen sich gegenseitig leicht panisch an. „Ich nehme alles zurück, es wird schlimm!" Jetzt schob auch noch Luna Panik.

Loki wollte offenbar doch noch etwas sagen. „Ich habe nie gesagt, dass es schlimm ist. Ich bin zwar nie dabei, aber an dem Mitgewackel von Hawkeyes Kopf, wenn er vom Dach her zuhört, erkennt man deutlich, dass es doch irgendwie Spaß macht. ...Er sieht dann trotzdem aus wie 'ne betrunkene Taube. ...Teilweise gibt es auch verschiedene Themennächte. ...Die Hawaiianische-Tanzparty war bis jetzt das merkwürdigste. Jeder, sogar KERLE, hatte jeweils ein Hula-Röckchen und einen Kokosnuss-BH an! ...Ich sah nur zu, also blieb mir das zum Glück erspart. ...Ich denke aber, dass heute etwas nicht ganz so krasses dran ist. Ich glaube irgendetwas mit 'ballern' oder so etwas in der Art. Vielleicht eine Battlefield-Kostümparty, wer weiß? ...Na ja, viel Spaß noch. Ich geh' mich dann mal in Eiscreme ertränken und suche die passenden Ohrschützer heraus..."

Allein gelassen, hatten Luna und Corona ihre Münder weit geöffnet. „Wir sind geliefert..."

sprach Corona. Luna erweiterte ihre Aussage nur mit: „Aber so was von..."

Was würde sie wohl jetzt noch überraschen?


	2. Kapitel 2

**Midgards übernathorlichste WG!**

Kapitel 2

Cap und Phil 4 ever 3

Luna und Corona, die beiden Neulinge in der übernathorlichsten WG auf Midgard, hatten es sich vor einigen Minuten noch in den kuscheligen Sitzsäcken vor dem Fernseher gemütlich gemacht, als es auf einmal an ihrer Tür klopfte. „Herein." riefen sie im Chor.

Tony Stark grinste den Mädchen entgegen, als er die Tür mit einem fröhlichen „Hallooo!" öffnete. Beide wurden regelrecht von seinem Grinsen angesteckt! „Ich wollte euch nur Bescheid sagen, dass ihr heute Abend um 18:00 Uhr in den Freizeitraum kommen sollt. Wenn ihr diesen Gang entlang geht, steigt die Treppen hinauf und dann steht ihr auch schon davor. Das könnt ihr gar nicht verfehlen, es ist ausgeschildert. ...Wenn ihr mich nun entschuldigen würdet. Ein wild gewordener Ase verfolgt mich, keine schöne Sache. Bis dann!" Und schon rannte er schnell davon. Er machte nicht mal mehr die Tür zu. Nur zwei Sekunden später kam Thor an dem Zimmer vorbei gerannt und rief: „Für Asgard!"

Verwundert starrten Luna und Corona einige Momente lang auf die Tür. „Wollen wir uns das ansehen?" fragte Corona ihre Freundin, welche sofort „Auf jeden Fall" antwortete.

Gemeinsam gingen sie Thor hinterher. Das war nicht sonderlich schwer, denn es war fast so, als könnte man ihn über 10 Kilometer weit hören und verstehen. ...Als er vorhin an dem Zimmer vorbei gerannt ist, konnte man hören, das Loki offensichtlich vor Schock von seinem Sofa gefallen war...

Als sie die beiden Streithähne endlich fanden, hatten diese schon ihr Katz-und-Maus-Spiel beendet. Thor hatte den ihn gegenüber kleinen Tony schon am Kragen gepackt und schüttelte ihn gut durch. Luna und Corona standen nebeneinander und sahen den beiden einfach zu. Auf einmal sahen sie, dass sie nicht die einzigen waren, die da standen. Neben ihnen stand auf einmal Natasha Romanoff, oder auch Black Widow! Die beiden Mädchen erschraken und Luna versteckte sich wieder hinter Corona. „Ich bin Agentin, ich muss mich lautlos anschleichen können. ...Keine Angst, ich bin nur wegen den beiden Idioten hier." Langsam ging sie zu Thor und Tony. „Okay, was ist los hier? Ich kann nicht arbeiten, wenn ihr so herum schreit! ...Außerdem glaube ich, dass Hawkeye eben vor Schreck Eier gelegt hat. Zu mindestens klang es so..." sprach sie und sah misstrauisch zum Dach, auf welchem das riesige Vogelhaus stand. Den Gesichtszügen der Anwesenden zufolge, dachten alle das Selbe: „What the fuck?!"

Luna tippte auf einmal Corona an der Seite an und zeigte auf ein Fenster, welches ein wenig über ihnen war. Die Beiden gingen ein bisschen nach hinten, um besser hinein sehen zu können. Es war offensichtlich das Zimmer von Captain America. Durch die Flagge und die vielen Stickereien von seinem Schild, war es nicht sonderlich übersehbar.

Doch was sie da sahen, war auf so vielen Ebenen falsch. Es war einfach so falsch...

Man konnte sehen, dass Phil ein maßgeschneidertes Captain America-Kostüm trug.

Sogar die Maske passte haargenau. Hinzu kam ein Plastikschild, welches beinahe so wie das von Captain America aussah. ...Das war jedoch nicht das falsche daran. Phil und Cap umarmten sich! Sie umarmten sich und hörten gar nicht mehr auf! ...Man konnte schon fast hören, wie Phil wie ein Fangirl quietschte und gleichzeitig zufrieden schnurrte.

„So fühlen sich also Stalker, ja? ...Ich bin froh, dass ich keiner bin." kam es von Corona.

„Ich mag ja Boyslove, aber im echten Leben ist das ja dann doch etwas... anders."

Luna nickte ihr nur bejahend zu. Das war schon eine Szene für sich. „Wo sind wir hier nur gelandet?" dachte sich die schon verstörte Corona. Das war gerade mal der erste Tag. Würden die beiden unschuldigen Mädchen irgendwann etwa auch so werden?

Niemand wusste es zu jenem Zeitpunkt.

Während Tony, Natasha und Thor noch mit sich selbst zu tun hatten, gingen Luna und Corona zurück zu ihrem Zimmer. „Wie wird das erst, wenn sie heute Abend möglicherweise betrunken sind? ...Du bist 15 und ich 16... Meinst du, wir sollten es auch wagen, wenn sich die Situation ergibt?" Lunas Frage war wohl durchaus berechtigt.

Ob man sich einem solchen Schauspiel nüchtern stellen sollte? „Ich glaube, bei dem bloßen Anblick, von betrunkenen Avengers, hat man schon mehr Alkohol als überhaupt erlaubt im Blut..." antwortete Corona Böses ahnend.

In jenem Moment ging gerade Bruce Banner an den beiden blassen Mädchen vorbei.

Der freundliche Mann lächelte sie lieb an. „Ihr müsst die neuen Mitbewohner sein, nicht wahr? Mein Name ist Bruce Banner. Ich wohne ebenfalls hier. Es freut mich eure Bekanntschaft zu ma-... Ist alles in Ordnung? Ihr seid so blass. ...Ah, verstehe schon. Ihr habt versehentlich durch das Fenster von Captain America gesehen, nicht wahr?"

Corona und Luna nickten daraufhin eifrig. „Ja... Wie bekommt man diese Gedanken wieder aus seinem Kopf?" wollte Luna wissen. „Gar nicht. Daran müsst ihr euch wohl gewöhnen... Vielleicht hilft es, erst gar nicht darüber zu reden. ...Das ist jedoch auch einer der Gründe, warum beinahe nur noch Nick Fury und Cap mit Phil reden. Armer Bursche..."

antwortete Bruce lächelnd. Es herrschte zwischen ihnen Stille. Offenbar hatte jeder das Selbe Bild im Kopf. Rasch gingen Luna und Corona zu ihrem Zimmer, während sich Bruce peinlich berührt am Kopf kratzte. „Also, dann... Bis heute Abend, ihr Zwei!"

Als es kurz vor 6 am Abend war, hatten sich Luna und Corona gerade erst mental darauf vorbereiten können. Vor Panik hyperventilierte Corona ein Mal. „Keine Sorge, Corona.

Der Abend wird schön! Der Abend wird schön! Der Abend wird... schööön!" sprach sie mit sich selbst. „Hey, jetzt sei mal nicht hochdramatisch. Ich finde sie alle ganz nett. ...Klar, das mit Phil war irgendwie verstörend, aber auf eine kranke Art und Weise ganz niedlich, oder nicht?" Luna versuchte sie anscheinend zu beruhigen. „Ja... Mehr oder weniger. Ich dachte, ich sei diesbezüglich schon abgebrüht, aber das habe ich nicht erwartet. ...Fehlt nur noch, dass Hawkeye einen echten Vogel zur Frau nimmt. Warte, warum kann ich mir das vorstellen?!" Und wieder herrschte Stille. „Caw Caw, Motherfucker... Caw Caw..."

Luna machte sich anscheinend noch über ihre blühende Fantasie lustig. „Was denkst du, werden die für Musik abspielen? Dinge wie die Charts?" Corona fiel ihr sofort ins Wort.

„Oh, bitte nicht! Diesen hirnlosen Kram kann ich nicht mehr hören! ...Na ja, schön wär's, wenn ich wirklich nicht mehr könnte." Corona ließ verzweifelt den Kopf hängen.

Zufällig hatte Loki ihr Gespräch mitgehört. „Hey, ihr Beiden. ...Sie spielen meist die Ballermann CDs ab. Es gibt sich jeder mal als DJ aus. Warum auch immer... Und ich würde euch nicht empfehlen IRGENDETWAS vom Buffet zu trinken oder zu essen, denn man weiß nie, in was davon Alkohol ist und in was nicht. Selbst in Chips könnte ein wenig davon drin sein, denn Hawkeye macht die gerne selber... Man glaubt es kaum, aber er kocht. Nur keine Eier. Er sagt, es sei Kannibalismus... Komischer Typ." Loki verzog sein Gesicht zu einer leicht angewiderten Mine. Luna und Corona sahen sich gegenseitig leicht panisch an. „Ich nehme alles zurück, es wird schlimm!" Jetzt schob auch noch Luna Panik.

Loki wollte offenbar doch noch etwas sagen. „Ich habe nie gesagt, dass es schlimm ist. Ich bin zwar nie dabei, aber an dem Mitgewackel von Hawkeyes Kopf, wenn er vom Dach her zuhört, erkennt man deutlich, dass es doch irgendwie Spaß macht. ...Er sieht dann trotzdem aus wie 'ne betrunkene Taube. ...Teilweise gibt es auch verschiedene Themennächte. ...Die Hawaiianische-Tanzparty war bis jetzt das merkwürdigste. Jeder, sogar KERLE, hatte jeweils ein Hula-Röckchen und einen Kokosnuss-BH an! ...Ich sah nur zu, also blieb mir das zum Glück erspart. ...Ich denke aber, dass heute etwas nicht ganz so krasses dran ist. Ich glaube irgendetwas mit 'ballern' oder so etwas in der Art. Vielleicht eine Battlefield-Kostümparty, wer weiß? ...Na ja, viel Spaß noch. Ich geh' mich dann mal in Eiscreme ertränken und suche die passenden Ohrschützer heraus..."

Allein gelassen, hatten Luna und Corona ihre Münder weit geöffnet. „Wir sind geliefert..."

sprach Corona. Luna erweiterte ihre Aussage nur mit: „Aber so was von..."

Was würde sie wohl jetzt noch überraschen?


	3. Kapitel 3

**Midgards übernathorlichste WG!**

Kapitel 3

Die wohl übernathorlichste Party

Mit leichten Panikattacken und einer Überdosis Beruhigungsmittel, schlichen Corona und Luna langsam die Treppenstufen hinauf. Noch war nichts zu hören. „In Ordnung, Luna. Operation 'Betrunkene Avengers' kann beginnen!" flüsterte die Jüngere ihrer Freundin zu. Daraufhin nickte diese. Beide waren offensichtlich ganz gut auf die bevorstehenden Szenarien vorbereitet. „Corona, dieser Abend könnte über Leben und Tod entscheiden!

Das Codewort ist 'Wackel-Dackel'! Wenn ich dieses Wort schreie, machen wir einen auf Mission Impossible und Matrix, danach springen wir aus dem Fenster und entführen Hawkeye!" Verwirrt sah Corona die Ältere an. „Warum entführen wir Hawkeye?"

Luna zuckte nur mit den Schultern und antwortete: „Er ist offensichtlich ein halber Vogel... Vielleicht können wir ihn ja grillen oder so." Corona nickte ihr verständlich zu. „...Gute Idee, Luna. Dann haben wir Proviant. ...Wir müssen nur aufpassen, dass er nicht wie ein Hahn herumschreit." Das bejahte Luna nur und sie gaben sich eine Brofist. „Es war schön dich gekannt zu haben!" Gemeinsam klopften sie vorsichtig an die Tür, die mit Stickern beklebt war. Das waren jedoch nicht die jeweiligen Zeichen der Avengers, sondern... Memes?

Das Trollface war auch dabei. Ebenso Me Gusta. ...Was würde jetzt wohl noch passieren?

Als die Tür langsam aufgemacht wurde, standen Thor und Tony vor ihnen und grinsten sie fröhlich an. Synchron gingen sie zur Seite und riefen „Willkommen auf unserer Einweihungsparty!" im Chor. Luna und Corona blickten sich gegenseitig mit schnellem Herzschlag an. Schüchtern gingen sie in das geschmückte Zimmer. Überall waren Luftballons, Wimpel und Konfetti! Dazu gab es noch eine coole DJ-Kabine und viele Buffettische! Die Tische waren mit bunten Tischdecken überzogen und viele Leckereien standen darauf. Darunter waren Chips(!), Kuchen, Kekse und anderer Süßkram. Auf einem anderen standen Hühnchen (Armer Hawkeye...), Obstsalat und noch mehr fettiges Essen. Durch die bunten Lichter und die Dekoration fühlte man sich wie auf einem LSD-Trip, super! Offensichtlich war es noch schlimmer, als Loki es vor einigen Minuten noch beschrieben hatte...

Mit weit geöffneten Augen und Mündern standen die beiden Mädchen mitten im Raum und sahen umher. Über ihnen war sogar noch eine Disco-Kugel! „Das ist ja...", begann Corona und Luna vollendete ihre Aussage, „...der absolute Wahnsinn!" Offensichtlich gefiel es den Beiden doch ganz gut.

Plötzlich sprang jemand auf die Tanzfläche... Es war Phil im Captain America-Kostüm!

„Euch Beiden nochmals ein Herzliches Willkommen in unserer übernathorlichen WG!

Und mit diesem Satz begrüßt unseren Vermieter und Hausmeister, oder in diesem Fall, unseren DJ!" Die Disco-Kugel begann sich zu drehen, das Licht ging aus und nur noch die farbenfrohen Reflexionen der übrigen Lichter schwirrten durch den Raum. Auf einmal hörte man eine laute Stimme, die offensichtlich durch ein Mikrofon sprach. „Ladys, Gentlemen und Hawkeye, alle hergehört! DJ-Fury is in the house! Are you ready to party?! Let's go!"

Nick Fury, der Anführer von S.H.I.E.L.D., lief in die DJ-Kabine und stellte ein paar Lieder ein. Seine Aufmachung war schon ziemlich interessant. Er war eine Mischung aus einem Typen aus den 70ern und einem modernen DJ! Auf seinem Kopf trug er eine bunte Afrolook-Perücke, auf welcher eine DJ-Kappe ihren Platz gefunden hatte. An der Seite steckte außerdem ein Afrokamm. Ansonsten hatte er eine schwarze Sonnenbrille und weiße, enge Discoklamotten an. Um seinen Hals hingen einige goldene Ketten und an seinen Fingern hatte er einige Ringe. ...Eigentlich hatte sich jeder in Partyfummel geschmissen. Das sah besonders bei Thor überaus lustig aus!

Der Remix eines Liedes begann zu spielen, nämlich von YMCA! Der Bass des Liedes war im ganzen Körper zu spüren! „It's party tiiime!" rief DJ-Fury laut hinaus.

Wenn wir uns mal für einen Moment Hawkeye ansehen könnten, würde man sehen, dass er in jenem Moment auf dem Dach seines Vogelhäuschens YMCA tanzt und dabei mit dem Kopf wie eine Remix-Taube wackelte. In jenem Moment sah das Loki aus seinem Fenster und bekam beinahe einen Lachkrampf...

Luna und Corona sahen den anderen Partytieren fürs erste beim tanzen des Liedes zu.

Das sah wie geübt aus! Es war echt der Wahnsinn! ...Mal abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass Phil und Cap zusammen tanzten. War trotzdem lustig...

Plötzlich knallte die Tür zum Freizeitraum auf und Loki kam, ebenfalls in Disco-Klamotten, in den Raum! Er hatte die formelle Kleidung an, die er einst in Stuttgart trug.

Corona und Luna wussten gar nicht, wie ihnen geschieht, so unglaublich war dieser Abend!

Nach dem Lied YMCA stießen erst mal alle gemeinsam ein Gläschen an. ...Außer Bruce, der bekam nur Orangensaft. Aus der Party sollte ja kein Desaster werden!

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du hier bist, Loki?" fragte Luna grinsend. Dieser zuckte leicht kichernd mit den Schultern. „Hawkeye hat auf seinem Vogelhäuschen YMCA getanzt, da habe ich mir gedacht, dass diese Party der Hammer sein muss!" Thor drehte sich sofort zu ihnen. „Hammer? Ich habe 'Hammer' gehört?" Daraufhin lachten die Beiden nur und jeder gab sich wieder der Feier und der Musik hin. Offensichtlich spielte DJ-Fury tatsächlich die Ballermann-CDs ab, jedoch veränderte er sie ein bisschen. Die Remix' klangen richtig unglaublich! Jetzt kam auf einmal ein Remix von 'Life is Live'.

Thor tanzte mit einem großen Bierglas, dass sah sehr ulkig aus! Corona und Luna lachten sich auf einem Sessel kaputt und Loki chillte mit Bruce an der Wand, während Tony versucht, Natasha Alkohol unterzuschieben. „Ich darf nicht. Ich muss schließlich auf alles gefasst sein..." ...Ungefähr drei Minuten später tanzte sie betrunken Minuten Tony und Thor. Tony betrank sich ebenfalls sinnlos. DJ-Fury bemerkte offenbar, dass Captain America und Phil, der Cap-Cap für Arme, immer noch miteinander tanzten. Vorsichtig ließ er über den Beiden ein rosarotes Licht herab scheinen und machte schlagartig Careless Whisper an. Diese Tat endete mit einem unglaublichen, gemeinsamen Lachanfall.

Nach wenigen Minuten änderte sich das Lied von ganz allein um... Der Ententanz begann zu spielen und plötzlich sprang Hawkeye durch das geöffnete Fenster hinein und begann zu tanzen! Aus Freude, und wohl einer Alkoholvergiftung, begannen alle mitzutanzen.

...Wirklich jeder! Selbst Corona, Luna, Loki und Bruce machten mit! DJ-Fury lachte sich derweilen einen ab.

Nach einer Weile war das Lied beendet und das Lied 'Danza Kuduro' begann. Typisch deutsch sangen sie mit. Beim Refrain sangen sie jedoch das, was man sehr oft falsch verstand. ...Just 4 Fun und so... „Hey, Alex! Alle fahren Auto. Am Sack von Udo! Lol, lol, lol, lol, lol! Nuttensohn! Ei rein!" Sie gingen so sehr dabei ab... Es war wahrlich schon eine Freakshow, was man da zu Gesicht bekam! ...Jedenfalls hatten alle Spaß dabei und das ist doch die Hauptsache, oder nicht?

Am besten wurde es dann jedoch bei 'We no speak Americano'. Sie sahen so aus, als wären sie Kopien von den Tänzern aus dem Spiel 'Just Dance'. Besonders Loki ging bei diesem Lied ab! Alle tanzten so abartig gut mit... Das war schon beinahe gruselig!

Doch ab ungefähr 3:00 Uhr war es in der WG still geworden und sie fielen alle in ihre Betten. ...Aus irgendeinem Grund ging Phil mit zu Captain America, oder wie Luna ihn jetzt auch nannte: Captain Apple Pie. Er hatte bei der Party einen Apfelkuchen ins Gesicht bekommen. ...Phil hatte jedenfalls etwas zum naschen. ...Äääähm, das erläutern wir mal besser nicht weiter.

Jedenfalls war der Abend anscheinend ganz erfolgreich gewesen. Alle schliefen bis Mittag.

Sie hätten ja noch länger geschlafen, aber Hawkeye krähte sie alle wach. Hatte Mr. Fury ihn etwa einigen Tests und Experimenten unterzogen? Das bleibt wohl ein Geheimnis.

Aber wie der Alltag für unsere WG-Freunde aussehen wird und ob sie es schaffen werden, sich über die Hausarbeit einig zu werden, werden wir jedenfalls weiterhin erfahren!


	4. Kapitel 4

**Midgards übernathorlichste WG!**

Kapitel 4

Die ersten Hindernisse

Der nächste Morgen brach, mit Hawkeyes wunderschönem Gekreische, an. Nun ja, es war schon Mittag, aber... der Gedanke ist schließlich was zählt, oder? Wie dem auch sei...

Trotz des sanften 'Guten Morgens', fühlten sich alle noch recht schlapp und schwach.

Thor, Tony, Natasha und Loki erwachten mit einem üblen Kater. Leider war er nicht so flauschig, wie er eigentlich sein sollte (Wegen 'Kater', verstanden? Hahahaha... Haha... Ha... Ja, ähm... Ich schäme mich dann mal in der Ecke.).

Als sie unten am extrem großen Frühstückstisch saßen, fiel Luna und Corona auf, dass Steve und Phil fehlten. „Wo ist denn unser Liebespärchen?" fragte Luna grinsend und sah auf zwei freie Plätze, während sie sich ein Brötchen schmierte. Alle wurden still und froren in ihrer Bewegung ein. „...Das willst du ehrlich gesagt gar nicht wissen... Flitterwochen und so..." Thors Antwort kam wie aus dem Nichts. ...Sie verschluckte sich an einem Stück Brötchen, sodass sie sich beinahe die Lunge aus dem Körper hustete. Zum Glück war Corona zur Stelle und spielte mit einer Wasserflasche Feuerwehrfrau. ...Im Übrigen machte Hawkeye diese Geräusche. Woher er weiß, dass das gerade passierte, obwohl er auf dem Dach war? ...Keine Ahnung! Vielleicht hatte er ein extrem langes Fernrohr oder so... Oder er war einfach ein unglaublich guter Stalker!

Als Hawkeye nicht mehr aufhörte, die Feuerwehrgeräusche nachzumachen, hörte man nur, wie etwas gegen seinen Kopf knallte und eine ältere Frau „Schnauze, du verrücktes Huhn!" rief. Ab dann war Ruhe... „Das... war gerade sehr merkwürdig. Lebt er noch?" fragte Corona und sah die Mitverstörten an. Nick stand auf und ging auf den Balkon.

Das Esszimmer befand sich nebenbei direkt neben dem Freizeitraum. ...Somit konnten sie die ganze Zeit die Unordnung sehen, wenn sie die Tür aufließen.

Nach einigen Sekunden kam Nick wieder zum Tisch und setzte sich ruhig hin. „Und?" fragte Tony gespannt. Seufzend antwortete Nick: „Nun... Um seinen Kopf herum schwirren Falkenküken, also sollte es nicht allzu schlimm sein. ...Ist ja jetzt nicht so, als ob das selten vorkommen würde." Er zuckte danach nur noch mit den Schultern. „Armer Kerl... Hahn... Vogel... Ähm... Ja..." sprach Corona. Offensichtlich verwirrte sie sich selbst. Zum Glück verletzte sie sich dabei nicht selbst.

Vom Balkon aus sah man auf einmal Hawkeye kopfüber herunter hängen. Neben ihm stand ein Radio und er tippte auf 'Play'. Er begann sich wieder wie eine Dubstep-Taube zu bewegen. Das Lied kam Corona und Luna nur allzu bekannt vor. „I'm a bird, Motherfucker, I'm a bird! Look at me, Motherfucker, I'm a bird!" war zu hören. (Mal sehen, wer es erkannt hat...) Corona und Luna starrten ihn verstört an. „Soll ich jetzt lachen oder weinen?" flüsterte die Jüngere zur Älteren. Diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wohl beides..."

Einige Momente später kam ein gähnender Cap-Cap die Treppen hinauf. Wäre das Esszimmer unten gewesen, wäre er wahrscheinlich die Treppen herunter gepurzelt. ...Putzige Vorstellung, eigentlich. Als Steve jedoch das Spektakel sah, drehte er sich sofort wieder um und ging wieder nach unten. „Ich muss wohl tatsächlich zu viel getrunken haben..." Hawkeye stoppte die... 'Musik' und jeder sah Steve hinterher. Mit „Caw Caw, Motherfucker... Caw Caw!" verabschiedete sich der komische Vogel und... 'flog' wieder in sein Nest, samt Radio.

Wenige Sekunden später kroch Cap-Cap die Treppenstufen vorsichtig hinauf. „Ist er weg?" Auf seine Frage hin nickte jeder eifrig. Erleichtert setzte sich Steve an den Tisch und nahm sich ein Brot. „...Sag mal, Cap... Wo hast du denn den Sohn des Coul gelassen?" fragte ihn Thor, nachdem kurz Stille herrschte. Steves Augen weiteten sich und seine Wangen wurden in ein warmes rosarot getaucht. Jeder grinste ihn schelmisch und neckend an, wie als wollen sie sagen: „Naaaa? Komm schon, wir warten!" Der verlegene Captain kaute jedoch erst mal genüsslich das Stück Brot, woraufhin die aufgeregten Mitbewohner ganz hibbelig wurden. „Cap, das ist der falsche Moment zum essen..." sprach Tony, welcher direkt neben ihm saß und ihn an seinem linken Arm stupste. „Übrigens habe ich mit dir noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen..." Als er das sprach, stürzte Hawkeye vom Dach und hatte Tränen in den Augen. Wie ein wahnsinniger Gockel rannte er krähend davon. Traurigerweise hatte seine Sonnenbrille vom Sturz ein paar Risse und hing schief auf seinem 'Schnabel', sodass er nicht weit kam und gegen einige Laternen lief. ...Bei der Dritten blieb er übrigens liegen.

Nick seufzte peinlich berührt und sprach: „Tony, hatten wir nicht beschlossen, solche Sprichwörter nie wieder zu benutzen? ...Deshalb wohnt er doch auch auf dem Dach..."

Tony antwortete daraufhin: „Ich dachte, er wohnt auf dem Dach, weil er sich dort wie Zuhause fühlt und wir hier unten trotzdem unsere Frühstückseier essen können? ...Außerdem ist es doch ganz lustig, wenn er wegen solchen Nichtigkeiten gleich ausflippt." Bruce seufzte lächelnd. „Nun... Wenn du das Nichtigkeiten nennst, sollte ich wohl mal meine Notizen von gestern Abend vorlesen, was meinst du?" Offensichtlich ließ seine Aussage Tony jedoch recht kalt. „Wenn ihr wüsstet, was ich betrunken schon alles gemacht habe..." Steve lachte laut los. „Hah, wenn DU das wüsstest!" Anscheinend waren Filmrisse bei Tony recht normal. „...Ach, ja... Steve, dass was ich dir sagen wollte, ist die Tatsache, dass du ab jetzt nicht mehr bei meinen Dates dabei sein wirst. Pepper hat mir eine SMS mit dem Lied 'Me, You and Steve' geschickt... Aber da du ja jetzt deinen eigenen kleinen Liebhaber hast, müsste dich das ja nicht weiter stören, nicht wahr?"

Steves Gesichtsausdruck war in jenem Moment einfach göttlich! Und das lag nicht an der Tatsache, dass ein Gott und ein Halbgott mit am Frühstückstisch saßen.

Apropos Halbgott.. Beinahe jeder hatte sich bereits zu Wort gemeldet, außer Natasha und Loki. Natashas Gesichtsausdruck zufolge sollte man sie auch lieber in Ruhe lassen.

Loki hingegen hörte einfach nur leise den Gesprächen der Anderen zu. Mittlerweile hatte er zwei Brötchen verspeist und wartete wohl einfach, bis die anderen fertig waren. Wenigstens er hatte Tischmanieren. ...Vielleicht lag das auch an der Tatsache, dass Luna ihm gegenüber saß und ihn die ganze Zeit mit roten Wängchen anstarrte. Da würde man wohl auch Angst bekommen...

„Steve, was ist jetzt eigentlich mit deinem Philchen?" wollte Tony wieder wissen. Daraufhin räusperte sich Cap-Cap nur und sah zur Treppe. „Der kommt gerade hoch..." Gespannt starrten alle auf die Treppe. Sie erwarteten einen Phil, der verwuschelte Haare hatte und immer noch schwärmte. Wahrscheinlich dachten sie, er kommt nur in Boxershorts hinauf.

Doch was sie da sahen, war einfach der stinknormale Phil in seinem Anzug. Seine Haare waren ordentlich und er verhielt sich auch ganz normal. Verwundert sahen ihn alle an, als er sich mit einem höflichen „Guten Morgen, Allerseits." setzte und sich etwas zu essen schnappte.

Einige Momente lang blieb jeder Mitbewohner still. „Was habt ihr denn alle?" fragte Phil verwundert und sah umher. Er war sehr gepflegt. Das war schon fast schmierig. Auch in der Gegenwart von Steve benahm er sich wie immer. ...Das war überaus verdächtig.

Plötzlich stand Corona rasch auf und rief „Einspruch!". Erschrocken starrten sie alle an.

„Was ist denn nun los?" Angestrengt starrte sie auf Phil und zeigte auf seinen Hals.

„Dort! An der Seite seines Nackens ist ein Knutschfleck! Leichte Bissspuren sind auch zu sehen!" Steve und Phil wurden beide schlagartig knallrot und blickten sich gegenseitig an.

Schnell spurteten sie die Treppe hinunter, doch Phil drehte sich nochmal um und holte den Teller mit den geschmierten Brötchen. Dann lief er Cap nach. Es blieb den Rest des Frühstücks über ruhig.

Als letztendlich jeder aufgegessen hatte und sie davon gingen, starrte Luna immer noch Loki hinterher. „Ähm... Luna? Alles in Ordnung?" fragte ihre beste Freundin.

„Psssch, ich bin mit stalken beschäftigt!" antwortete jedoch diese und drückte Coronas Gesicht weg, denn sie stand direkt vor ihr. ...Auf der Treppe hörte man nur noch, wie Thor seinen Halbbruder fragte: „Hey, alles in Ordnung, Bruder? Du bist so blass und dir laufen Schweißperlen die Stirn herunter..." War das wohl der Beginn einer gruseligen, unnatürlichen Romanze? Wir werden es wohl oder übel erfahren...


	5. Kapitel 5

**Midgards übernathorlichste WG!**

Kapitel 5

Perverse Mädchen und Stalkattacken

Einige wenige Stunden waren vergangen, als man auf einmal das Geräusch eines überdimensionalen Staubsaugers hörte! Corona und Luna erschraken heftig. ...Loki fiel wieder vom Sofa. Rasch spurteten die Beiden die Treppen hinauf und blieben vor dem Freizeitraum stehen. Loki kam ihnen hinterher. „Ach... Ist es wieder soweit?"

Als Luna ihn erblickte, färbten sich wieder ihre Wangen rot und sie gab merkwürdige, leicht behinderte, Geräusche von sich. ...Sie erinnerte einen an Patrick aus Spongebob. Daraufhin versteckte sich Loki hinter Corona. „...Das bereitet mir eine Gänsehaut... Aber was ist jetzt eigentlich so laut?" Die Jüngere wurde ein wenig blass und sah hinter sich.

Luna hätte wahrscheinlich andere Dinge gemacht, wenn Loki sich hinter ihr versteckt hätte. „Seht hinein und ihr werdet verstehen... Sagen wir es aber mal so: Wir wechseln uns mit dem Hausputz immer ab. ...Kann die Verrückte mal aufhören, mich so anzustarren?!" In jenem Moment kam Thor die Treppe hinauf. „...Ich sollte einfach nicht fragen, oder?" Seinem Gesicht zufolge, war dieser Anblick nicht gerade das, was man jeden Tag sah. „Es ist selten, dass du jemandem mal so nahe kommst, Bruder." fügte Thor seiner eigenen Aussage noch hinzu. Lokis Augen weiteten sich und er ging einen Schritt von Corona weg. ...Leider bemerkte er nicht, dass da die Treppe zum Keller war und fiel schnurstracks hinunter. „...Warum ist die Kellertreppe im obersten Stockwerk?" fragte Corona, als sie dem purzelnden Halbgott hinterher sah. „Im unteren Stockwerk ist auch ein Zugang. So kommt man eben besser hin und muss nicht extra nach oben oder unten latschen." Thor musste ihm hinterher grinsen. „Hach... Er hat trotzdem nichts von seiner Anmut verloren..." schwärmte Luna mit rosaroten Wangen und lehnte sich ein bisschen an Corona an. Verstört machten Thor und ihre beste Freundin einen Schritt von ihr Weg.

Im Gegensatz zu Loki passten sie aber auf, ob da eine Treppe war oder nicht.

„Love is in the air... Schon wieder." sang Thor leise. „Hat mal jemand 'nen Raumerfrischer?" Corona schien davon alles andere als begeistert zu sein. Seufzend offenbarte sie nun, was in dem Freizeitraum nun vor sich ging. ...Doch was sie da sah, war alles, aber nicht besser. Hulk und Nick Fury machten dort sauber. Das war ja nicht weiter besorgniserregend, aber was sie dabei anhatten, war einfach nicht mehr normal...

Um ihre Hüften hatten sie rosa Schürzen. Auf ihren Köpfen war außerdem ein Haarnetz, welches besonders bei Nick Sinn ergab. Zu guter Letzt putzten sie wie Frauen mit pinken Staubwedeln und tänzelten dabei wie eine Ballerina umher.

Als Corona das sah, weiteten sich ihre Augen sehr. Nick und Hulk stoppten sofort. „Ähm... Das bleibt unter uns, okay?" Nick grinste sie mit leicht geröteten Wangen an und kratzte sich am Kopf. Von Corona kam nur: „...Geht klar." Schlagartig schloss sie wieder die Tür und ging verstört die Treppen zu ihrem Zimmer hinunter... und verschloss die Tür.

„Macht's nochmal, ich hab's nicht gesehen!" bat Luna die beiden wunderschönen Putzfrauen, doch diese putzten nun wie stinknormale Männer. Thor schloss sanft die Tür, was ja schon verwunderlich genug war. „Willst du nicht lieber nach Loki sehen? Die Beiden sollten wir lieber in Ruhe lassen." Gesagt, getan. Luna rannte sofort die Treppen zum Keller hinunter. ...Man hörte nur noch Lokis Gekreische. Man verstand darunter: „Der Blitz soll dich beim scheißen treffen, Thor!" Glücklich lächelte dieser jedoch nur in die Dunkelheit hinab und ging davon. „Ich habe dich auch lieb, Bruder!" rief er noch zu seinem verzweifelten, und möglicherweise gefesselten, Halbbruder.

Einige Stunden lang hörte man weder von Luna, Loki oder Corona. Das störte jedoch die meisten nicht weiter, denn etwas anderes drang in ihre Ohren. „Wer zum Henker hat die rote Tischdecke aus dem Wäscheraum geklaut und Thor gegeben?! Er macht jetzt einen auf Super-Ase und rennt durch das gesamte Haus!" Offensichtlich war Natasha bester Laune und Gesundheit. Ihr Kopf war knallrot, als sie in den Garten, der sich vor der WG erstreckte, kam. Alle sahen sie nur kurz an und zuckten mit den Schultern, wie als wüssten sie von Nichts. ...Im Hintergrund rannte Thor mit breitem Grinsen und der Tischdecke, welche er sich um den Hals gebunden hatte, entlang. „Frag doch mal unser verrücktes Huhn... Er ist eben von der Irrenanstalt und dem Tierfänger zurück gekommen. Vielleicht hat er ja was gesehen..." schlug ihr Tony vor, während er in einer Bikini-Modezeitschrift blätterte. Natasha sah zu Hawkeyes Nest hinauf. Er war nicht zu sehen. „Wie ungewöhnlich..." Sie kletterte langsam die Leiter hinauf und fand Hawkeye, wie er in einer Ecke seines Vogelhäuschens kauerte und leise wimmerte. Sie setzte sich vorsichtig neben ihn und versuchte herauszufinden, was mit ihm los war. ...Durch das traurige Vögelchen hatte sie ganz die Sache mit der Tischdecke vergessen. ...Da hatte Tony nochmal Glück gehabt, denn er war es gewesen.

Nach wenigen Minuten ließ sich Corona draußen wieder blicken. Sie war jedoch ganz blass und setzte sich allein auf eine Bank. „Heute scheint kein besonders guter Tag zu sein... Erst werden Hawkeyes Gefühle verletzt und jetzt ist Corona auch noch depri." flüsterte Steve zu Phil, welche bei den Rosensträuchern standen.

Hawkeye erzählte Natasha im Übrigen was ihm in den letzten Stunden geschehen war.

„Ja und dann haben sie gesagt, dass sie aus mir Nuggets machen, wenn ich nicht ruhig bin. ...Später bin ich an einem KFC vorbei gegangen und habe gesehen, wie einige Leute meine Familie aufgegessen haben. Heute ist der schlimmste Tag meines Lebens!"

Verzweifelt und leicht verängstigt, versuchte sie ihren Kumpel zu beruhigen und zu trösten.

„Ähm, Hawkeye... Du weißt schon, dass du kein Vogel bist?" Hawkeye sprang auf und ging mit Tränen in den Augen zum Ausgang des Vogelhäuschens. „Wie kannst du so was nur sagen?! Nur weil ich nicht fliegen kann, heißt das nicht, dass ich kein Vogel bin!

...Ich spüre deutlich die Verbindung zwischen den Wächtern des Himmels und mir..."

Im nächsten Moment landeten mehrere kleinere Vögel auf seinen ausgestreckten Armen. Ein Falke landete auf seinem Kopf. „...Alles klar, Schneewittchen..." kam es nur noch von Natasha.

Währenddessen hatten sich Phil und Steve zu Corona gesellt. „Hey, Corona. Was ist denn mit dir los? Gibt es irgendwelche Probleme?" fragte der freundlich lächelnde Uke.

Corona sah ihn nur kurz an. „Außer der Tatsache, dass meine beste Freundin unseren Nachbar stalkt, ich Nick und Hulk als Putzfrauen gesehen habe und jetzt komplett verstört bin? ...Ach, alles bestens." Mit traurigen Gesichtern versuchte das Pärchen das Mädchen zu trösten. „Luna kriegt sich sicherlich wieder ein.. Spätestens wenn ihr morgen in die Schule geht, wird sie sicherlich andere Dinge im Kopf haben. ...Es ist das letzte Jahr, dass ihr in die Schule geht, nicht wahr?" fiel Phil nebenbei so auf. Corona nickte daraufhin nur.

„...Autsch..." kam es nur von Steve. Mitfühlend tätschelte Phil ihren Kopf. „Wo sind Loki und Luna eigentlich?" Steve hätte besser nicht fragen sollen. Loki rannte schreiend und mehrfach stolpernd aus der WG. „Bruuuudeeeeeeer!" Er versteckt sich unter dem 'Umhang' von Thor und zitterte. Wenige Sekunden später kam Luna mit einem Seil hinterher, doch konnte ihn nicht sehen. Thor winkte ihr lächelnd zu, also machte sie das auch.

Jetzt waren Phil, Steve und Corona depressiv. Das war ja ein schreckliches Schauspiel gewesen. Thor grinste seinen Bruder schelmisch an, als dieser wieder aus seinem Versteck heraus kam. Luna suchte mittlerweile im Garten nach ihm. „Was hast du denn, Bruder? Du wolltest doch immer Aufmerksamkeit und Liebe..." Mit bösem Blick sah der Halbgott seinen Bruder an. „Halt bloß die Klappe... Wenn sie nicht so krank wäre, würde ich vielleicht eine Freundschaft mit ihr eingehen, aber DAS... Nicht in diesem Leben, oh nein!" Jemand tippte ihn plötzlich an der Schulter an. Vor Schreck kreischte er plötzlich auf, doch es war nur Corona. „Ganz ruhig... Was hast du gemacht, dass sie so auf dich abfährt?" Verzweifelt antwortete Loki nur: „Sag du's mir!" Rasch ging er in sein Zimmer zurück. Thor und Corona sahen ihm hinterher. „...Es sind die Haare, nicht wahr?" fragte Thor nicht gerade begeistert. Corona antwortete mit derselben Tonlage nur „Jupp.".

Ob Luna jemals Loki davon überzeugen kann, bei ihr zu bleiben? Würde Loki sie jemals los werden? Und was für Ideen wird Luna noch bekommen, um ihn zu stalken?

Traurigerweise kommt das im nächsten Kapitel vor...


	6. Kapitel 6

**Midgards übernathorlichste WG!**

Kapitel 6

Die Schrecken der Nacht und das böse Erwachen

Langsam brach die Nacht herein. Die sanft schlummernden Mitbewohner, bis auf Thor, welcher wie eine kaputte Kettensäge schnarchte, lagen in ihren Betten und träumten von den schönsten Dingen. ...Bis auf Hawkeye. Der träumte von McDonalds und KFC. Armes Huhn... Sehen wir uns doch mal Loki an. Eingekuschelt in mehreren, weichen Kissen und mit einem Plüschtier, welches Thor als dicken Teddybär darstellen sollte, schlief er ganz ruhig. Er sah schon irgendwie niedlich aus... Doch er begann aufzuwachen. Irgendetwas strahlte ihn von der Seite an. ...Nein, nichts verstrahltes, grünes. Zum Glück...

Aber das, war er da sah, war auch nicht gerade besser! Luna saß neben ihm und hielt sich eine Taschenlampe unter ihr Gesicht! Mit einer Psycho-Begrüßung wurde der schon verängstigte Halbgott ganz bleich. "Hallo." kam es nur von Luna.

Einige Sekunden lang war es still, doch dann kreischte Loki wie ein Mädchen. Wie als wäre es sehr laut gewesen, was eigentlich nicht der Fall war, setzte sich Thor in seinem Bett auf, schnappte sich seine rote Tischdecke und rannte samt Mjölnir zu Lokis Zimmer.

...Das wäre eigentlich gar nicht nötig gewesen, denn sein Bruder schlief ja nur zwei Zimmer weiter. Rasch machte Thor die Tür auf, denn er hatte Loki einst davon überzeugen können, ihm einen Schlüssel zu geben. Okay, überzeugen ist wohl das falsche Wort...

Er zwang ihn eher.

"Bruder, was ist hier los?!" sprach der große, starke Donnergott. Oh... Moment... Wie war das nochmal, was Odin einst sagte? "Wir sind keine Götter. Wir leben und sterben wie jeder andere." oder sowas in der Art, nicht wahr? ...Okay. Dann nochmal...

"Bruder, was ist hier los?!" sprach der große, starke Donnertyp. Sein kleinerer Halbbruder, der "Eisriese", hatte sich zitternd unter seiner Bettdecke zusammengekauert, doch Luna saß immer noch genauso wie vorher neben seinem Bett. Langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf zu Thor und ließ wieder ihr "Hallo." los. Thors Augen weiteten sich und auch er kreischte wie ein kleines Mädchen. ...Nur eben viel lauter. Alle Mitbewohner wurden dadurch aufgeweckt und stürmten zu dem Zimmer von Loki. Nur Corona ließ sich etwas Zeit.

"Loki, klebt Hawkeye wieder an deinem Fenster, weil er versucht hat zu fliegen?" fragte Nick Fury genervt. Luna sah jetzt jeden Mitbewohner an. "Hallo." ...Wenige Sekunden blieben alle ruhig und starr. Dann kreischten sie auch und kuschelten sich gegenseitig aneinander, wie als hätten sie eine Spinne gesehen. ...'Tschuldigung, Natasha.

Corona stand nun auch endlich an der Tür und sah hinein. Unbeeindruckt drängelte sie sich durch den extrem männlichen Chor. "Ich nehm das mal kurz, ja?" kam nur leise von ihr, bevor sie Luna am Kragen packte und mit sich zurück ins Zimmer schleifte. Während sie weggezogen wurde, nahm sie die Taschenlampe nicht herunter. Die Angst blieb jedem noch bis zum letzten Augenblick in den Knochen. "...Okay, Leute. Die Show ist vorbei." sprach Nick danach. ...Ja, auch er hatte mitgekreischt. Phil wurde im Übrigen von Steve auf Händen gehalten. ...Das Schlimme war jedoch, dass er schon die ganze Zeit auf Händen getragen wurde! Und er wurde auch zurück getragen... Putzig.

Loki zitterte verängstigt in seinem Bett, sodass Thors Herz bei dem Anblick fast zerbrach.

Sanft tätschelte er seinen Kopf und nahm ihn mit zu sich hinauf. Loki hatte sich an seinen Bruder gekuschelt. ...Das war ein äußerst seltenes Szenario, denn sonst hätte Loki ihm wohl ein Auge augekratzt und ihn Odin 2.0 genannt.

Am nächsten Morgen machte Corona gerade ihre Schultasche fertig, während Luna noch pennte. "Ich denke, dass das reichen müsste... Neue Schuljahre sind ja immer so eine Sache." seufzte sie und sah zu Luna, welche mit ihrem Loki-Plüschtier kuschelte ...und es beinahe zerdrückte. ...Im Übrigen wurde das Loki-Plüschtier von Corona gemacht, damit Luna endlich Ruhe gab. Nun ging sie zu Luna und versuchte, sie sanft aufzuwecken. Keine Chance. Sie schnarchte ihr nur ein "Nur noch 5 Minuten, Mama..." zu. Daraufhin hob Corona eine Augenbraue, seufzte und zog ihr so schnell an der Decke, dass sie sich einmal herum rollte und vom Bett fiel. "Zieh dich endlich um und mach deine Tasche fertig! In ungefähr einer Stunde müssen wir los. ...Und mach dein Bett. Ich habe keine Lust, wegen dir das Frühstück zu verpassen." Luna rieb müde ihre Augen und drückte nochmals kurz ihr Loki-Plüschtier an sich heran. "Danke, für das Plüschi..." murmelte sie gähnend.

"Ja... Es war auch toll, das Mitten in der Nacht zu basteln, damit du nicht zu Loki hinauf gehst und ihn entführst!" Corona hatte sichtliche Schatten unter den Augen.

Als Luna sich endlich nach zichtausend Jahren fertig gemacht hatte, gingen sie gemeinsam hinauf zum Esszimmer. Jeder starrte die Beiden an. Coronas Augen weiteten sich, denn etwas stimmte hier gewaltig nicht! "...Morgen? ...Habe ich verpasst, dass heute Fasching ist?" Die Gesichter aller KERLE waren mit Make-Up beschmiert. Das sogar sehr ordentlich. Roter Lippenstift, reine Wimperntusche und gerötete Wängchen. Alles was das Herz einer Tussi zum schlagen brachte! ...Teilweise hatten sie sogar Zöpfchen in den Haaren. Phil saß mit geröteten Wangen neben Steve, welcher merkwürdigerweise nicht beschmiert war. Dafür aber Phil. Auf jeder Seite seines Kopf hatte er ein pinkes Schleifchen. "Bin ich nicht ein schönes Mädchen?" fragte er mit strahlenden Augen und hoher Stimme. Von Luna, die hinter der schon jetzt verstörten Corona stand, kam nur ein "Naaaaaaaaaaaaawwww...". Natasha war an dem Tisch, mit Steve, die Einzige, die gute Laune hatte. "Nun... Mich hat es ja zum Glück verschont. ...Nick sieht aber aus wie ein Anime-Mädchen." Nicht gerade begeistert starrte Nick die Beiden Mädchen an und hob eine Augenbraue. "Wir sind ja nicht mal das Schlimmste... Hawkeye wurde ein Plastik-Schnabel gegeben und er wurde mit weißen Federn beklebt... Das ist aber immer noch nicht das Schlimmste." Nick ließ seinen Kopf auf den Tisch fallen. "Das Schlimme ist, dass ihm das auch noch GEFÄLLT!" Thor beendete Nicks Aussage und jeder sah nach draußen. Da war Hawkeye auf dem Balkon und stand auf dem Wäschekorb. "Endlich! Endlich ist aus dem hässlichen Entlein ein Schwan geworden! Seht mich an, bin ich nicht wunderschön? Dieses Huhn wird nicht als Nugget enden! Ich werde fliegen, fliegen, FLIEGEN!" Nach Hawkeyes Gebrülle sprang er vom Balkon ab. Jeder erwartete schon, dass er kreischend hinunter fiel, aber er flog tatsächlich! ...Als er jedoch über dem Wald war, welcher sich hinter der Villa erstreckte, hörte man nur noch einen Schuss und er fiel zu Boden. Natasha rannte rasch raus und rief: "Cliiiiiiiint!" Danach rannte sie allein in den Wald hinein. "...Scheiße." kam es nur von Corona. Die beiden Mädchen hatten sich bereits an den Frühstückstisch gesetzt. Loki saß wieder gegenüber Luna, welche ihm jedoch nun keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Fragend sah er Corona an. "...Sie wollte nur etwas niedliches zum knuddeln. Deshalb habe ich ihr, MITTEN IN DER NACHT, ein Plüschtier gebastelt. ...Fordere sie aber lieber nicht heraus." Mit leicht enttäuschtem Gesicht, legte Loki seinen Kopf schief und aß einfach weiter. Thor tätschelte wieder sanft den Kopf seines jüngeren Bruders. "Er hatte sich mittlerweile damit abgefunden... Pssssch, es wird alles gut, Kleiner." Daraufhin schlug Loki nur die Hand seines Bruders weg.

Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, war in den Badezimmern ein wahrer Krawall. Es gab nur drei Badezimmer und es mussten sich sechs Männer waschen, was auch ziemlich lange dauerte. Luna sah nur kichernd dabei zu. Sie erntete nur böse Blicke.

Wenige Momente später klingelte es an der Haustür. Verwundert machte Nick auf und da stand Natasha mit Hawkeye! ...Natasha trug ihn übrigens auf Händen. Tony kam mit zur Haustür. „...Der Förster, nicht wahr? ...Der müsste ja auch schon langsam den Schnabel voll von solchen Szenarien haben. ...Verstehst du? Wegen Hawkeye und Schnabel und... Hahaha... Haha... Ha..." Natasha sah ihn nur genervt an. „Barbie, geh zur Seite!" Sie fauchte ihn schon fast an, als sie Tony zur Seite schob. „Mir steht es wenigstens!" rief der immer noch geschminkte Mann hinterher. Nick schüttelte nur verzweifelt den Kopf.

Wird Tony jemals wieder ungeschminkt auftreten? Wird Hawkeye wieder gesund werden? Und wird Loki jemals wieder die frühere Aufmerksamkeit von Luna bekommen?

All das und viel mehr hoffentlich nicht im nächsten Kapitel...


End file.
